Sugar Rush
by Pam'CulLenMelLark-14
Summary: ¡Traducción! - Para el cumpleaños de Peeta, Katniss quiere darle una sorpresa, hecha por ella misma, por supuesto. Decidió jugar con él, y eso implicaba un montón de glaseado. One-shot :D


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia pertenece a 'sens-logi 'esto una traducción ¡no es mía!_

_._

_._

_._

"Estoy sin esperanzas con esto", se quejó Katniss, y miró con molestia a las tristes flores azules glaseadas repartidas alrededor de la magdalena en la bandeja.

Estaba trabajando seriamente para mejorar la técnica de glaseado desde la última media hora, tratando de armar un diseño que con suerte, pudiera coincidir con los patrones intrincados y complejos que Peeta estaba creando a su lado. Pero todo el esfuerzo fue de tres descartadas magdalenas con glaseado grumoso azul, sentadas en el mostrador. Mientras procedía a estropear su cuarto intento, accidentalmente roció demasiado glaseado, abarcando casi una cuarta parte de la magdalena.

"Peeta, ayúdame" dijo rotundamente, lamentó el hecho de que se hubiese ofrecido a ayudar a decorar las magdalenas para la panadería. Era realmente más difícil de lo que parecía, o tal vez eran sus manos; mientras eran eficientes y agiles empuñando un arco, eran inútiles como babosas cuando se trataba de hacer cosas delicadas. Vaya usted a saber.

Peeta terminó el último toque de la novena magdalena en su bandeja, y miró su obra. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, a pesar de que trató de detenerla en vano.

"Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no es así?" sus ojos se estrecharon hacia él. Peeta se rió entre dientes, dejó la bolsa de decoración, y arrastro los pies hacia ella. Se puso de pie detrás de ella, y Katniss de repente se dio cuenta del calor que este irradiaba, latiendo contra su espalda. Por instinto, se recostó contra él, con hambre de sentir más el calor.

"Tal vez, un poco" dijo Peeta, ella bufo y trato de darle una mirada ofendida por encima del hombro. El se inclino y cuando sus labios fantasmales se posaron a un lado de su cuello la mirada ofendida desapareció. "Sólo porque te ves tan linda", murmuró a su oído, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda igual que un hormigueo, " tienes una racha de glaseado en el pelo."

"¿enserio?" Katniss arqueó una ceja. ¿Cuando llegó eso ahí? "Bueno, deberías haberme ayudado antes, ya sabes."

"lo intente, pero no me dejaste" respondió Peeta

Katniss suspiró para sus adentros. Él tenía razón. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer las cosas bien por sí misma, que desvió los intentos de instrucción después de su primer y segundo _no-ideales_ intentos. Había pensado que iba a ser solo un pedazo de pastel. No pretendía hacer esto.

"Bueno, ahora veo el error en mis caminos," ella murmuró, "¿Me podrías indicar la luz?"

"Con mucho gusto". Peeta extendió sus brazos hasta que la rodearon, y tomo su mano derecha en su gran cicatriz. Katniss saboreo el calor de su piel contra la de ella. Era algo que nunca daría por sentado, con su mano libre él busco una nueva magdalena de la bandeja que estaba en el horno, coloco la bolsa de glaseado en su mano cautiva y la sostuvo sobre la magdalena.

"Aquí. En lugar de tratar de hacer una flor de glaseado en una sola sesión, se puede trabajar en él, pincelada a pincelada " Katniss apretó sus dedos ligeramente maniobrando su mano mientras se movía con gracia atraves de la superficie. Para su sorpresa, una flor azul parecía florecer cuando sus manos bailaban a través de la magdalena, mientras sus dedos produjeron apenas la cantidad correcta de presión bajo la guía de Peeta.

"Y… voila." Dijo Peeta triunfal, mientras Katniss admiraba la primera Hermosa decoración que había hecho en el día "Perfecto"

"Lo es," ella suspiró. Él no le soltó la mano. De repente se sentía bastante juguetona, ella apretó un poco del glaseado en la punta del dedo índice de su mano libre, y se lo llevó a los labios, chupando ligeramente. Ella sabía que él estaba viendo eso. Y para su satisfacción, ella sintió sus brazos apretarse un poco a su alrededor involuntariamente.

"¿Puedo tener el placer?" él acarició detrás de su oreja.

"¿del glaseado?" lo sintió asentir con la cabeza contra ella. No pudo evitar la sonrisa tímida que iluminó su rostro, apretó una gota del glaseado azul en el dedo de nuevo, y lo sostuvo en alto para él.

Él cerró los labios alrededor de la punta del dedo. Su lengua bailaba sobre su piel lentamente, saboreando el sabor y haciéndola jadear. La sensación parecía disparar desde la punta del dedo y la palma, hacia abajo. El hizo un sonido con su garganta, Sus rodillas se debilitaron, cuando sus labios bajaron por la longitud de su dedo índice, acariciando la palma de su mano, y cerrando suavemente alrededor del punto de pulso de la muñeca.

"Peeta", dijo con voz entrecortada: "Si sigues así, vas a llegar tarde para abrir tu tienda".

Él suspiró con frustración. "Tienes razón". Presionó un beso más en su muñeca, y le soltó la mano. "Lo siento, voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo."

Ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, hasta que lo estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos azul cielo. Estos se arrugaron con humor y cariño cuando él la miró a los ojos grises, su mano rozo una onda de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja.

"No demasiado bien esta noche, espero", ella se mordió el labio inferior con una pequeña sonrisa, "ya quiero esas manos sobre mí."

Él respiró hondo y tosió bruscamente. Le encantaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre él, ya fuera con unas simples palabras o sus toques suaves.

"eres un verdadero problema", él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. Le dio un beso suave a Katniss. "Bueno, tus deseos son órdenes, Srita. Everdeen".

Y siempre era ridículo, cuan feliz Peeta podía hacerla sentir con unas simples palabras. En realidad, sólo su presencia la hacía feliz. Ella no creía jamás cansarse de estar abrazándolo y de estar besándolo, hacia cualquier cosa para reforzar que estaba vivo y aquí, con ella.

"Bueno, entonces, saca tu trasero de aquí", le golpeó suavemente en el trasero, sorpresivamente pero ganando una risa gutural: "Y entonces vuelves rápidamente a mí esta noche. Voy a cazar hoy".

"Está bien, chica mandona". Dio un paso atrás ligeramente, como si no quisiera desenredarse de su abrazo. Él se inclinó para robarle un beso más. "Ten cuidado."

"Lo haré". Dijo ella. Nada iba a mantenerla alejada esta noche de Peeta. Iba a asegurarse de que terminara lo que empezó esta mañana. Miro los ojos luminosos que se enciendan casi con entusiasmo, tenía la sensación de que se sentía de la misma manera, también.

Katniss se desplomó sobre el pecho de Peeta, luchando por recuperar el aliento mientras sus manos acariciaban por todo el lapso de su espalda. El rápido latido de su corazón poco a poco se desaceleró a un ritmo constante, y la satisfacción la cubrió por completo.

"¿Estás bien?" le susurró.

"Hmm". Ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho, llegándole la sensación de sueño, brillante y todo tipo de maravillas. Una vez más, el sexo con él era mental-asombrosamente bueno. Se sentía tan desenfrenada en su resplandor que las palabras salieron volando de su boca sin pensar. "Te amo".

El latido del corazón de Peeta parecía recoger un poco de aquella declaración, oyéndolo con su oreja apretada contra su pecho. Sus dedos le acariciaron el cabello. "También te amo". Le respondió. Trazó con sus dedos su clavícula y sus brazos cruzados pensando en cómo este hombre maravilloso se había vuelto todo suyo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno, cuando había nacido en un mundo donde todo era malo y retorcido? .Toda la represión estaba detrás de ellos ahora, pero amaba a Katniss casi como todo el mundo. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal, y ella sintió su resplandor de oscurecimiento al instante.

"¿tienes frio?" le pregunto

Era ella. Se apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, absorbiendo su calor y deseando que sirviera para ahuyentar a los demonios que la estaban atormentando en la cabeza. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa para bloquear los pensamientos no deseados que amenazaban con arruinar un momento perfecto con Peeta. Hablando de haber nacido...

"¡oye! Tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas" un foco se encendió en su cabeza, lo debería haber recordado hace tiempo, pero él nunca había hablado de eso.

"ah, tienes razón" sonó sorprendido, como si hubiera sido tomado, ya sea por inminencia o el hecho de que Katniss lo recordaba. "tendré diecinueve"

"Sí". Ella miró la mano que se encrespaba alrededor de su bíceps. Frunció los labios en sus pensamientos. "No he pensado todavía que conseguirte para tu cumpleaños."

" No quiero nada" dijo con toda naturalidad "quizás a ti, en nuestra cama, desnuda…"

Rodo los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios "me tendrás, te lo prometo" dijo "pero quiero darte algo también, vamos, es tu día especial ¡debe haber algo que quieras!"

"tengo todo lo que necesito, en verdad " su tono de voz fue de repente suave, luego más serio "te tengo a ti, tengo la panadería de regreso, tengo mi propia casa, llena de comida y ropa; es más de lo que esperaba realmente. No puedo pedir más. No necesito mas"

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Es cierto que en un momento en que no creía que fueran a vivir mas allá de la adolescencia, todo esto parecía demasiado, más de lo que esperaba e incluso más que sus sueños más salvajes. Realmente no celebraban los cumpleaños desde el año pasado, ya que ambos se quebraron de espíritu y trataban desesperadamente de reconstruir lo que quedaba de ellos, tanto como a sus seres queridos y a su mundo que se rasgó lejos de ellos. Pero este año fue diferente. Lo hicieron vivir a través de todo esto, y ahora sus vidas se habían puesto en común de nuevo, pieza por pieza. Peeta se merecía algo especial para su celebración. No quería darle algo que él necesitaba. Quería darle algo que él quería.

¡Oh, las posibilidades! ...

Pero sentía que él no iba a ser muy útil en el tema, así que tuvo que ceder en la discusión. En cambio, se inclinó para darle un beso, y le dijo: "Bueno, te voy a sorprender entonces."

Él sonrió. "Está bien." Sintiéndose animados por un sentido de valentía que iba a pensar en algo en el tiempo, finalmente se quedó dormida en sus brazos, sintiendo sus grandes manos abiertas encima de la parte baja de la espalda, el calor se filtraba y se difundía por todas partes.

Hmm ... ¿qué darle?

Katniss se sentó en la cocina a la mañana siguiente, reflexionando con una taza de té entre las manos. Peeta estaba en la panadería, dejándola libre en sus propios pensamientos. Su mente estaba ocupándose de todas las posibilidades. Miró a su alrededor, incluso a la cocina de vez en cuando en un intento de llamar la señora inspiración.

¿Más herramientas para su taller? No. Ella rechazó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Él tiene todas las herramientas de todos modos, y la idea era muy lejos de ser romántica o creativa. ¿No podía ser algo más romántico?, Peeta parecía estar sacándolo de ella, poco a poco, con cada día que pasaban juntos. ¿Tal vez una buena comida, elaborada? Manejable, aunque tenía habilidades mínimas en la cocina. Se había convertido solamente en hacer buenos guisos bajo la guía de Sae la grasienta, pero no podía imaginar qué clase de desastres podría causar en el manejo de complejos platos, en la cocina. Tendría que conseguir la ayuda de Sae la Grasienta , eso era seguro.

Tal vez pueda buscar un juego extra, y usar bastantes pieles y telas para hacerle un abrigo, hizo una mueca cuando la idea de los diseños con Cinna repentinamente cruzó por su mente. A pesar de ser su aprendiz, ganó casi cero habilidades en el departamento de sastrería. La posibilidad de montar y coser juntos una pieza completa en menos de dos semanas fue insignificante. No era como si lo necesitara hasta el invierno, de todos modos.

Maldita sea. Era más difícil evocar una idea factible de lo que pensaba. Había considerado alimento, ropa y herramientas hasta ahora. Esas fueron las cosas que necesitaba, pero el ya las tenía en la mano. ¿Qué podía darle, al que quiere darle una sorpresa?

Las palabras de Peeta se apresuraron a su cabeza para recordar lo que le había dicho anteriormente: _"quizás a ti, en nuestra cama, desnuda…" _Un dardo del deseo la atravesó como las palabras, se estremeció a través de su memoria, y tragó inconscientemente. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro de que a Peeta le gustaba la idea, pero ella quería que fuera un poco más creativo que eso.

Terminando su último sorbo del té, llevó la taza al fregadero para lavarlo. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en la bolsa casi agotado glaseado que se extendía por la esquina del mostrador, mirando inocentemente a su vez. Ella lo miró, recordando la forma en que Peeta lamió con avidez la guirnalda de su dedo, el sonido que hizo y esas sensaciones deliciosas que pulsaron a través de ella.

De repente, una idea le llegó. No pudo evitar la sonrisa en su cara cuando sacó la bolsita de té y lavo la taza bajo el grifo, ya está planeando su próximo movimiento. La emoción burbujeaba en su pecho, mientras ella meditaba el plan tortuoso y dejaba que se hundiera la anticipación, la invadió como una ola que chisporrotea, delicioso.

Vaya, realmente no podía esperar que el cumpleaños de Peeta llegara.

"¿Katniss?"

Peeta había entrado en la casa, después de trabajar en la panadería. A pesar de que era su cumpleaños, insistió en trabajar en la tienda como cualquier otro día, haciendo a un lado la oferta de Katniss "para que ella o alguien más se hiciera cargo". Cuando entro a la sala, encontró a Katniss sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea, envuelta en una túnica de lino oscuro. Él arqueó las cejas interesado.

Katniss se puso de pie cuando él se acercó a ella, y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa enigmática. Pero por dentro, su corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios se agitaban en su interior. Sintió como sus mejillas estaban rojas por la anticipación.

"Hey," murmuró ella, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, y hundió la cara en su cuello. Se sumergió en su calor y el olor le recordó a las pasas y a la harina. "Feliz cumpleaños, Peeta."

"Gracias, mi amor." Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, y levantó las coas que se aferraban en sus manos. "Me traje a casa un pastel y una botella de vino.

"Está bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Estuve con Sae para que me ayudara a preparar algunos platos para la cena. Irán bien con el pastel y el vino, creo."

Ella llevó a Peeta a la cocina. Su boca se abrió, se presentaron ante sus ojos una mesa llena de platillos. Una olla humeante de conejo y guiso de patatas estaba emitiendo una fragancia deliciosa desde el centro de la mesa, mientras que los pequeños platos alrededor de la olla, estaban llenas de colorido: frutas cortadas, rociadas y cubiertas con salsa de caramelo y azúcar de confitería, con el tamaño de un bocado, tartas llenas de hojas de menta fresca, queso y tomate como condimento, y tostadas de oro con huevos cocidos y relleno en el centro.

"Tu... ¿hiciste esto?" -susurró, y dejó caer los objetos de la mano casi sin contemplaciones. Mirando su rostro, Katniss se preguntó si se había equivocado en su presentimiento anterior, de que si la comida no era lo suficientemente intensiva como un regalo. Él la miró atónita, tal vez atemorizada. Pero esto no era nada comparado con la comida decadente que solían consumir en el Capitolio, a pesar de su intento de reunir los ingredientes finos tanto como sea posible con Sae la grasienta.

"Bueno, me ayudo a preparar el guiso en su mayoría," dijo ella, "Sae ayudó a preparar un montón de otros platos. La invité a unirse a nosotros para la cena, pero ella dijo que no quería inmiscuirse en nuestra noche romántica. Ella te desea un feliz cumpleaños. Me aseguré de que ella se llevara a casa un poco de todo".

"Parece increíble". Respiró, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. "Déjame ayudarte a ordenar los platos y utensilios."

Pronto, se acomodó y empezó a recoger comida en sus platos y tazones. Katniss lo miró mientras bebía el cocido lentamente, sus ojos se iluminaron de placer mientras saboreaba su sabor. "Katniss, esto es tan bueno", dijo, y tomó un pedazo de pan tostado para acompañar el guiso. Ella se pavoneó un poco ante el elogio, feliz de que finalmente hiciera algún tipo de comida sabrosa. No es que ella alguna vez hubiese considerado a sí misma buena cocinera, pero que estaba un poco cansada de depender de pan de Peeta y la cocina de Sae.

Mordió la fruta y tartas. Peeta destapo el vino y corto el pastel. Tendió los brazos hacia Katniss como una invitación silenciosa, y ella cedió y se sentó sobre su regazo, sintiendo su envoltura fuerte, con los brazos a su alrededor. Ella mordisqueó el pastel que él le llevó a hasta sus labios, terminando lamiendo las migajas de los dedos y chupando el glaseado de su piel, al igual que había hecho con ella anteriormente. Podía sentir su respiración cada vez más acelerada, y sabía que sus acciones fueron lo que afectaron de manera exacta lo que había previsto.

"Esta es la mejor comida de la historia", dijo, y oyó un ligero temblor en su voz que ella no creía que hubiese imaginado por completo. "Gracias."

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado", murmuró. Ocultó una sonrisa traviesa pequeña, cuando ella recogió un poco de glaseado del pastel que trajo y lo untó en todo el costado de su cuello. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó la frente contra él, y pasó su boca por el camino trazado con el glaseado, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando su piel caliente y vibrante. Él jadeó y gimió, y ella comenzó a trabajar sobre el terreno por debajo de la garganta que ella sabía que le gustaba, la mezcla de la crema, el azúcar y un sabor picante que era únicamente Peeta en su lengua, la estremeció de placer.

"Katniss ..." él susurró su nombre, casi como un canto reverente.

Sus manos comenzaron tirando de su túnica de lino, tratando de liberarla de ella. En lugar de dejar que la abriera, en cambio, puso sus manos encima de las suyas, calmándolo. Él le dirigió una mirada confusa, si no, un poco aturdido.

"Espera," dijo ella, respondiendo a su súplica silenciosa, "Aquí no, Peeta. Tengo algo más para ti. Vamos a nuestra habitación."

Él asintió con la cabeza aturdida. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso largo y profundo. Podía sentir su dureza presionando contra su muslo, separado por las capas de sus pantalones para trabajar y la bata. Ese conocimiento hizo que el deseo más profundo rizara en su abdomen, y la anticipación revoloteó a través de ella como alas de unas mariposas. Ella se puso de pie apresuradamente, sintiéndose un poco inestable mientras se entrelazaban sus manos, lo sacó fuera de la cocina y subieron las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Katniss no tenía ni siquiera tiempo para recuperarse cuando Peeta la presionó contra la pared, su cuerpo contra el de ella al ras mientras la besaba por todo lo que valía la pena. "Te necesito", jadeó en su oído, y el sonido cruel enviado sin nombre se sintió delicioso, un hormigueo de calor pasó través de sus venas, se reunieron en su estómago y le debilitaron las rodillas.

"Peeta", su voz sonaba como un temblor jadeante, cuando su boca bajó por su cuello y la garganta, "Oh... espera... tengo algo para ti..."

"¿Sí?" -murmuró él contra su piel.

"Si. Te lo voy a enseñar". Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, colocó una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó suavemente, sintiendo su cuerpo protestar por la pérdida repentina de calor. Él parecía confundido otra vez, si no decepcionado. Pero él dejo que se deslizara fuera del abrazo, sus ojos la miraba de forma ágil con perplejidad. Se acercó a la cama y hacer clic en la lámpara, disfrutaron de la habitación con un suave resplandor, naranja, mientras el crepúsculo se filtraba en el exterior y se oscurecía el cielo.

Ella giró alrededor, y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el nudo de su túnica. Se aflojó y el nudo se vino abajo. Con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos, se quitó el paño y dejo caer la bata de su cuerpo lánguido, revelando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta la bata agrupada a sus pies. Lo que no había sabido antes Peeta, era que no llevaba nada debajo de la bata.

Su garganta se balanceaba bruscamente, mientras sus ojos se la comían, al ver que su cuerpo fue descubierto para él. La firmeza de sus pechos pequeños con puntas rosadas oscuras que sobresalían. La curva de su cintura esbelta, en contraste con el resplandor de sus caderas. La cicatriz que atravesaba su vientre plano, una intrusión de color rosa pálido atravesar su piel oliva brillante. Sus piernas firmes, y los rizos suaves y oscuros en el vértice de sus muslos. Cuando sus ojos se alzaron a los de ella, se encontraron de nuevo, el calor y la oscuridad carnal que contaminaron la profundidad de sus ojos azul puro a Katniss le hizo apretar los muslos. Parecía que estaba a punto de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y saltar sobre ella.

Dios, ella lo quería tanto, y él ni siquiera la había tocado íntimamente todavía. Pero ella no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad ahora. Este era el momento que había estado planeando y había estado esperando desde hace dos semanas.

Alargó la mano hacia un lado, y agarró a la manga pastelera que había dejado sobre la mesa al lado de su cama. Se lo mostró a él. "Esto".

Una mirada de confusión cayó sobre su rostro. Cerró el espacio entre ellos, y tomó el bolso que le ofrecía ella. Miró el glaseado en el interior, y pudo ver que se trataba de una sombra de color naranja. Su color favorito. "¿Está bien?" dijo interrogante.

"Sé que ya te llevaste el pastel", ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su hermoso rostro y lo miro. El nerviosismo le apretó el estómago, y rezó para que esto no resultase ser una idea ridícula y arruinara su noche. "Pero yo... yo pensé en algo que lo hiciese aún más interesante. Dulce. Me..." tratando de resolver su nerviosismo, se puso de puntillas y le besó la comisura de la boca. "Quiero decorar".

La mandíbula de Peeta cayó floja. Parpadeó dos veces, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba oyendo. "Espera... así que... tu quieres..." sus ojos se dirigieron hacia lo que tenía en la mano, "¿Poner glaseado en mí?"

Ella asintió con timidez. "Sí, quiero comer de ti." Ella sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de su rostro. Oh sí, él nunca hubiera esperado esto en un millón de años. Ella estaba llena de sorpresas esta noche. "¿Recuerdas, hace dos semanas, cuando me enseñaste a hacer guirnaldas de glaseado? Yo no pude dejar de pensar en ese momento. Siento que tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes."

Sus cejas se dispararon casi al margen de sus rizos rubios. Pero, para su alivio, una mirada que sólo puede ser descrito como éxtasis iluminaba su rostro. Él sonrió ampliamente, y casi no lo recordaba haberlo visto estar tan emocionado.

"Katniss, nunca dejan de sorprenderme," suspiró, "Tal vez debería poner esto sobre ti. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Quiero que seas mi postre." Movió las cejas de una manera lasciva fingida.

Katniss se rió. "Tú puedes. Pero quiero probar primero." Tomó la bolsa de atrás de su mano, la puso de nuevo sobre la mesa, y lo llevó a sentarse en la cama. Cuando sus manos se movieron para deshacer el botón de su camisa, colocó sus manos en la parte posterior de sus manos. "Déjame", susurró ella, y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Mientras le desabrochó hábilmente la camisa, atacó su garganta y la línea de su mandíbula con los labios, mientras sus manos agarraron a su espalda y con avidez exploró su piel caliente.

"Katniss. Katniss", repetía su nombre en un suspiro ahogado, mientras lamía y chupaba el cuello. Los sonidos que hizo enviaron un torrente embriagador de calor a la boca del estómago.

"Oh, y se pone mejor", acariciaba sus manos lo largo de su amplio pecho que fue descubierto para ella, y abrió la camisa, "Yo te voy a atar y vendar los ojos ti."

Él se quedó quieto debajo de ella. "¿Qué?" se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía increíblemente duro contra el vértice de sus muslos mientras ella a horcajadas se sentaba sobre él, y se mordió el labio mientras ella se resistió a la tentación de ceder a la tentación y fregarse contra él.

"¿No te gusta la idea?" -preguntó ella con preocupación.

"No, no, lo hago", dijo con fervor: "Pero yo quiero tocarte. Te veo".

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, amando la sensación de sus rizos dorados que se arrastran a través de sus dedos. Él suspiró y la miró con los ojos entornados. "Lo sé." Ella tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su pecho. Cuando apretó suavemente y pasó el pulgar sobre su pezón, ella inhaló por la sensación. "Pero yo quiero que esto se trate de ti. Tú no puedes ver, así que lo único que puedes hacer es sentir. Y tú eres impotente a mi tacto."

"Wow". Él murmuró, y cerró los ojos. "Eso suena increíble. Realmente has pensado mucho en esto."

"Pienso en todo tipo de cosas cuando se trata de ti." Ella dijo con picardía. Era una locura pensar cómo Katniss hace un año habría resistido a lo que estaba proponiendo hoy. Ella había sido muy tímida durante sus primeras veces con Peeta, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía realmente qué hacer y perdían el valor con el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, han recorrido un largo camino desde entonces. Ella había estudiado a fondo el cuerpo de Peeta, aprendía que áreas tocar y que le harían suspirar, los lugares que le hacen gemir o incluso temblar de anticipación. Y él había llegado a dominar su cuerpo, siendo el estudiante rápido, hábil y atento que era.

Él siempre la hacía sentirse hermosa. La ayudó a explorar un lado de la sensualidad que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía, y su amor la hacía sentir como una mujer deseable. Soñó con todo tipo de posibilidades cuando se trata de él, incluso se aventuraron en la zona prohibida. Manifestaron sus sueños juntos, alejando las pesadillas horribles que solían atormentarla cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Ahora, acostarse," empujo ella contra su pecho y se dejó caer sobre el colchón obedientemente: "Y déjame hacerlo a mi manera contigo."

"Sí, mi señora." Él sonrió, mientras se movía a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, y luego se desabrocho el cinturón. Poco a poco, puso los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Su erección saltó libre cuando ella lo desnudó y se quitó la pierna ortopédica, fijándolo a la pared y desechando la ropa en el suelo. Se inclinó, deslizó la correa de la tela de los aros en la bata, y recogió su camisa. Se arrastró hacia él y dejó que sus piernas a horcajadas sobre un lado de su cintura.

"Las manos sobre la cabeza", suspiró ella.

Él se rió entre dientes, respiró hondo e hizo lo que le dijeron. Ella era muy consciente de sus ardientes ojos azules en ella, mientras se ataba el cinturón de tela alrededor de sus muñecas y luego la ataba a la cabecera de la cama profundamente. Sus brazos se tensaron mientras trataba de mover sus muñecas, pero se encontró que los había atrapado con seguridad con sus hábiles dedos.

"Wow, Katniss. ¿Hablas en serio?", dijo con incredulidad. Sin embargo, su rostro tenía una expresión de ardor, como si fuera la vigilia de un niño de cinco años de edad, hasta la mañana del día de Navidad.

"Soy una mujer de palabra", susurró ella, se detuvo brevemente para admirar la vista de lo que yacía bajo ella, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que él dibujaba, por lo que los músculos se ondularon deliciosamente. Él era tan hermoso. "¿Confías en mí?" -le preguntó en voz baja, con la esperanza de que él no se sintiera incómodo en su posición.

"Completamente". Dijo en voz baja. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose que había puesto toda su confianza en ella. Habían pasado un largo camino desde que hace dos años, cuando Peeta casi no podía soportar estar cerca de ella, por temor a que él le hiciese daño accidentalmente mientras luchaba contra sus flashbacks. Ahora, él estaba dispuesto a ser atado debajo de ella, y dejó que su tacto hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

"Mi esclavo", decía ella con las manos hacia abajo el esternón, y se inclinó para darle un beso al lugar donde sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza. "Mío".

"Soy tuyo", confirmó: "Y tú eres mía."

"Siempre", susurró, repitiendo de nuevo la palabra que cantaba con ella tan a menudo.

"Te amo, Katniss."

Ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban las comisuras de sus ojos por su afirmación. No importaba cuántas veces lo dijera, si no la siempre ridícula punzada en el pecho que le siguió. Pero no le haría a llorar ahora. Eso sería arruinar el estado de ánimo que se estaba poniendo.

"Te amo demasiado", ella intentó volver a tragar el nudo en la garganta, y cogió la bolsa de glaseado para distraerse, "Y no lo olvides."

"No lo haré". Él miró la bolsa que tenía en la mano, " pensé que me ibas a vendar los ojos."

"¡Oh! Sí," ella casi lo olvidaba: "Eso es lo que tengo para esto." Ella levantó su camisa y dejo que le colgaran de sus dedos. "Con los ojos cerrados".

Cerró los ojos obedientemente. Sus pestañas rubias oscuras ensombrecían la piel debajo de los ojos a la luz de la lámpara naranja. Le puso la camisa tensa, y con cuidado lo presionó sobre los ojos, levantando ligeramente la cabeza mientras lo envolvía alrededor de la parte posterior, y la aseguró en la sien derecha con un nudo. "¿Puedes ver?" -le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza. "No gran cosa."

"Bueno". Respiró profundamente. Sus ojos vagaron sobre él, bebiéndolo con la vista de su pelo rebelde, la camisa de color negro que cubre sus ojos azules magníficos, con los labios entreabiertos, la tensión de los músculos de sus bíceps, las cicatrices leves pero permanentes que se alineaban sobre el pecho palpitante, y el contorno de su abdomen, donde un rastro de cabello rubio sumergía hacia abajo.

"Te quiero así", dijo con admiración, mientras acariciaba sus pectorales y el esternón sin prisa, sintiendo su respiración recoger de nuevo "Eres tan bello de ver."

Él se echó a reír. "¿Por qué, yo podría decir lo mismo de usted, Srita. Everdeen? Si pudiera verte ahora…"

Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre su piel. Su lengua danzaba por todo el vello que salpicaba a través de su pecho, saboreando su calor y su olor picante. Estaba respirando ásperamente mientras trabajaba en el pecho con su boca. Cuando ella toco su pezón con la boca y suavemente con los dientes los mordisqueo, se arqueó contra ella, un pequeño grito escapo de él. "Sí"

Hmm... esto sería un buen lugar para comenzar. Ella se sentó y cogió la bolsa. Lo sostuvo sobre su torso. Conteniendo el aliento, sus manos apretaron suavemente hasta que la preparación naranja escapó de la punta de la bolsa y se arrastró a través de la piel, que lo cubría desde el esternón hasta la parte inferior de su brazo.

"Katniss, por favor," jadeó él, cuando ella lamió el glaseado de una manera tortuosamente lenta, dejando que sus dientes rozar su piel muy suavemente. Era un delicioso sabor a naranja, fuerte y picante. Cuando su lengua rodeó su pezón otra vez y sus dedos se burlaban del rastro de pelo en su abdomen, sus caderas se sacudieron como si él estuviera dispuesto a viajar con las manos hacia abajo aún más. Katniss levantó las caderas ligeramente y se echó hacia atrás hasta que su erección rozo el centro de sus piernas, su cabeza se deslizo contra su humedad, causando una onda de choque de placer a través de ella.

"Me estás matando", él gimió a medias, mientras se frotaba contra él adelante y atrás. Ella gimió contra su piel, y esto le pareció irritarlo aún más. "Katniss, no puedo soportarlo más, Por favor."

Por alguna razón, al oírle suplicar la hizo hervir su sangre aún caliente. Ella le apretó más al glaseado en la otra parte de su pecho, y lo chupó con fervor de su piel, que ahora estaba cubierto con una capa de sudor. "Por favor, ¿qué, Peeta?" ella se burló de él.

"Tócame", susurró, más allá del punto de su propia resistencia.

"Está bien". Decidi darle un poco de alivio, se agachó y lo agarró con la mano. Dio un gemido gutural mientras trabajaba arriba y abajo de su eje, su pulgar trabajaba en la punta de la cabeza para difundir la humedad a su alrededor. Sus caderas se sacudieron con el movimiento de su mano una y otra vez, mientras su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás contra la almohada. Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, tragándose sus gemidos. Su boca se abrió y su lengua bailo dentro, enredándose con la suya.

Podía sentir su pulso en la mano, y sabía que se acercaba a su fin. Pero ella no había terminado con él todavía. Ella se apartó de él con pesar, y le dio un tirón más suave antes de dejarlo ir. Gritó y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con los antebrazos mientras se ponía en contra de la restricción.

"No te detengas..." trató de no hacer que su sonido sonara como un gemido.

"No te preocupes", le presionó otro beso en los labios: "Voy a cuidar de ti. ¡La diversión no ha terminado todavía" Se arrastró a lo largo de su cuerpo, y lo miró especulativamente. "Hmm, creo que voy a pintar una flor justo por aquí." Su palma rozó el muslo, "He recibido muy buenas clases de flores glaseadas, ya sabes. Eres un buen maestro."

"¿Es cierto? Bueno, no hay mucho más que podría enseñarte," ella podía oír la diversión en su voz, mientras sus dedos apretaron la bolsa, expertamente esbozo una flor de naranja en la piel de Peeta. Dejó a un lado la bolsa y miró a su trabajo con aprecio, reprimiendo una risita al ver una flor adornando su cuerpo.

"No tenía ni idea de que podía convertir una sesión de glaseado en algo tan... tan..." su respiración se engancho, cuando trazó con la lengua la cara interna de su muslo, acariciando la piel alrededor de donde estaba la flor, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse y relajarse repetidamente contra su labios, "esplendido".

"Yo soy ingeniosa", dijo Katniss, y le acarició la mano hacia arriba y abajo de su pantorrilla. Por último, trazó la flor de naranja de su muslo con la lengua, girando al otro lado de su piel hasta que el sabor se desvaneció y él se retorció.

"Me vuelve loco que no pueda ver lo que estás haciendo", dijo sin rodeos: "Por favor, quita la venda de mis ojos. Quiero verte, hermosa."

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba su solicitud. "No lo sé", dijo ella con indiferencia, mientras pasaba sus dedos a través de su pelvis, sintiendo el tirón músculos como consecuencia de su contacto, "Me siento como que podría hacer esto todo el día. Tal vez debería jugar contigo una poco más de tiempo ",

Ella sonrió, y lo miró a la cara. Peeta le puso mala cara, y ella se echó a reír al ver la expresión extrañamente adorable. "No estás jugando limpio", suspiró.

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, yo no te he oído quejarte hace un momento," ella levantó las cejas hacia él, aunque sabía que no podía ver.

Exhaló despacio, con el pecho que cae con el movimiento. "Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Por favor, Katniss."

Ella se derrumbó. Realmente no podía negar lo que él quería. "Está bien, muchacho del cumpleaños." Ella avanzó hacia adelante, y extendió la mano para desatar el nudo de la camisa. Cuando ella se zafó de él, un par de brillantes ojos azules le devolvió la mirada, ancha y ligeramente en estado de shock. Ella sonrió suavemente hacia él, y le pasó el pulgar por su mejilla y la mandíbula.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó.

"Estoy fantástico", soltó él un suspiro, "Simplemente no puedo creer... oh, nunca esperé esto. Eres la mejor, Katniss. Eres increíble."

Ella se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente, sintiendo la fina capa de sudor sobre su piel. "Bueno, me diste la inspiración", murmuró ella-. "Voy a terminar lo que empecé."

Peeta bajo la cabeza para mirar, mientras Katniss se arrastraba hacia debajo de su cuerpo, sus ojos grises brillantes con una determinación repentina. Cuando ella tomó su miembro palpitante en su boca, el se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras trabajaba arriba y abajo de su eje, sus manos acariciando las partes de él que sus labios no podían alcanzar.

"Sí... oh... sí," Katniss sentía sus caderas chocarse ligeramente contra ella, con las piernas, como si el esfuerzo que estaba usando no fuera para no empujar duramente contra la garganta ", Katniss... no te detengas..."

Queriendo darle todo y de repente sentirse hambriento por su todo, trabajó rápidamente, sintiendo su mandíbula doler un poco mientras trataba de tomar en la medida de lo posible. Cuando su mano se movió para acariciarlo debajo de su eje, dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y su respiración se hizo rápida y superficial.

"Voy a venir", advirtió, ya que las sensaciones abrumadoras y la visión de sus labios envueltas alrededor de él se convirtió en algo demasiado de tomar ", Katniss, no puedo..."

En respuesta, ella le dio una mamada más difícil que le hizo chasquear sus caderas hacia arriba e ir todavía más. Se escucho desde su garganta, una versión gutural, de lo que su nombre podría ser al escapar de sus labios. Katniss mantuvo su lengua trabajando en torno a él hasta que se dedicó por completo, tragar su libertad, sin tratar de probarlo. Peeta se dejó caer sobre la cama, sudoroso y agotado, y mirando delirantemente feliz.

Se arrastró de nuevo hacia arriba para liberar sus muñecas. Cuando estaban libres de nuevo, puso su brazo sobre el colchón como una invitación para que ella lo acompañara. Ella cambió de posición y apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de sus bíceps, su pequeña mano acaricio su pecho mientras trataba de calmarlo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Más allá de maravilloso," se volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y pudo ver cómo estaba dormido mientras luchaba por mantener sus párpados caídos: "Eso fue tan intenso. Me encantó, todo lo que hiciste". Le dio un beso en la frente, y comenzó a bostezar antes de presionar el brazo sobre la boca.

"¿Cansado?" -le preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No estoy cansado. Déjame hacerte sentir bien, cariño…"

"mentiroso". Ella dijo en voz baja, y le pasó la mano arriba y abajo de la cintura, "Tuviste un largo día de trabajo, también. Descansa un poco. Podemos seguir más adelante."

Daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de protestar, pero ella le lanzó una mirada que invita a estar sin argumentos, y él cedió. Con resignación, sus ojos se estrecharon, y se entregó a dormir en unos minutos bajo sus caricias suaves. Ella agarró la bolsa del glaseado a su lado, ahora medio lleno, y lo puso encima de la mesa. Miró su rostro dormido, en silencio admiro su hermoso rostro que parecía lucir más joven en sueños.

Se veía tan relajado y feliz, y ella sintió que su pecho se calentaba a tal vista. Rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo dormir, por lo general se levantaba antes que ella todos los días para prepararse para trabajar en la panadería. Este era el hombre que la había amado desde que tenía cinco años, antes de que se supiera el significado de la atracción al sexo opuesto. Este era el hombre que la había salvado una y otra vez, sacrificando su vida por ella y sangrando por ella. Este fue el hombre que ahuyentó sus pesadillas con sus besos, y le dio la motivación para rehacer su vida otra vez, día tras día.

'Te quiero mucho', fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su mente entre confusa y somnolienta arrastrada hacia abajo, arropada en sus brazos, los de Peeta...

Katniss se despertó, ante la sensación de un dolor fuerte y placentero entre sus piernas. Un suave gemido escapó de ella, e hizo una mueca cuando el sentimiento asalto sus sentidos una y otra vez. La luz estaba encendida. Ella miró hacia abajo entre la confusión, y encontró que Peeta se había instalado entre sus muslos, su lengua bailaba alrededor de su manojo de nervios, mientras su dedo lentamente se empujaba dentro y fuera de ella. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises de ella mientras lo miraba boquiabierta.

"Peeta", intentó decir ella, y fue sorprendido por el áspero gemido que salió en su lugar, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Despertándote", dijo, y volvió la cabeza para darle a la cara interna del muslo un estrechamiento de licitación. Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa.

"Bueno, esta es una muy buena manera de despertar..." dijo aturdida. No pudo evitar que un gemido agudo se escapara de ella, cuando él suavemente curvo un dedo dentro de ella, acariciando el lugar que le hacía retorcerse y girar en la parte superior. "No te detengas"

"Nunca", continuó la lengua para darle masajes a su clítoris, y ella se quedó sin aliento, hasta que el tuvo que sostener sus caderas para mantenerla quieta. El placer se construyo y construyo, hasta que su boca estuvo abierta para dar un grito pero silencioso. Ella ahogó su nombre cuando él empujó un segundo dedo, y su lengua se abalanzó a través de los labios de su sexo y su clítoris mientras los dedos entraban y salían de ella, brillando con su deseo cuando la humedad inundó su centro.

Los puños de Katniss se apretaron contra los costados de su cuerpo por el placer que casi alcanzaba su crescendo con cada golpe magistral de la lengua y los dedos de Peeta. La presión deliciosa e insoportable en su abdomen empezó a desplegarse, y arqueó las caderas casi directamente de la cama.

"No te detengas, no te detengas," declaró: "Ya me voy a venir..."

Ella gritó, cuando él raspó ligeramente con los dientes su clítoris, antes de chupar con la boca muy ligeramente y frotar duro con la punta de su lengua. Ella llegó a lo más difícil de lo que había pensado que fuera posible. Su cuerpo se hinchó y casi se convulsionó violentamente mientras ella gritaba su nombre. Saltaron chispas detrás de sus párpados, como ella misma, contra su boca y los dedos, jadeando con abandono, mientras la piel de su cuello y el pecho se sonrojaba de nuevo. Cuando todo terminó, ella se dejó caer contra la colcha de nuevo, con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y recuperarse de su asalto.

Ella sintió que él se arrastraba por su cuerpo, y levantó los brazos sin huesos hasta abrazarlo. El aliento tembló en su garganta, cuando sintió su erección rozando su centro húmedo, duro y muy caliente. "Por favor, Katniss," jadeó en su oído, su voz ronca y casi una súplica: "Te necesito".

"Llévame", susurró, "Déjame sentirte dentro de mí."

Ella sintió sus manos detrás de sus muslos y suavemente separarlas. El entusiasmo se lanzó a través de su estómago, una vez más, cuando ella sintió que la cabeza de su miembro empujaba sus pliegues. Se deslizó en ella, centímetro a centímetro, y se mordió el labio mientras su cuerpo se ajusta a la intrusión pero bienvenida, tan familiar.

"Peeta", gimió ella.

"Katniss", él presionó sus labios en el lado de su cuello, mientras lentamente se retiró antes de empujar en ella otra vez. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, como si quisiera saltar de su pecho y en su piel donde le había tocado.

Sus manos le corrían por la espalda y se agarró a esta, tratando de impulsarlo hacia adelante. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y mirar fijamente mientras empujaba en ella una y otra vez. Tenía la cara enrojecida, concentrado, fue la cosa más encantadora que jamás había visto. Miró hacia ella como sus cuerpos se movía en sincronía con los demás, con un ritmo pausado.

"Peeta", gimió ella, al sentir la aceleración dentro de ella una vez más, "mas rápido".

Él contuvo el aliento, y sus golpes crecieron más en ritmo. Él golpeó ese lugar dentro de ella una y otra vez, y ella finalmente no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más. La parte baja de la espalda estaba arqueada y sus caderas se tensaron, tratando de llegar a su liberación.

Peeta inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, y se preocupó de su cuello con los labios y la lengua. Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y su pulgar encontró su clítoris hinchado, un lugar con el que se había familiarizado. Él la frotó frenéticamente, con ganas de sentirla apretada a su alrededor y gritar su nombre.

Katniss se dejo ir. No pudo contener su grito y su cuerpo se calmó cuando las sensaciones inundadas a través de ella la traspasaron con una vehemencia que alejo todo pensamiento de su mente, excepto una cosa.

"¡Peeta!"

El mundo parecía apagarse a su alrededor mientras ella cabalgaba las olas. Era vagamente consciente de Peeta se dejaba ir dentro de ella, y su cabeza se derrumba contra el hueco de su cuello. Aspiró el olor de su piel profundamente, como si saboreara el aroma de su amor.

"Peeta," ella suspiró por fin, su voz apenas audible. Ella le acarició con los dedos su cabello húmedo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar y convertirse en gelatina. "Eso fue..." no hay palabras para describirlo. ¿Increíble? ¿Maravilloso? Incluso aquellas palabras parecían insignificantes para expresar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

"La mejor experiencia de mi vida", su murmullo terminó su oración, y le dio un beso a su omóplato. "Katniss, esto ha sido absolutamente el mejor... no, el cumpleaños más extraordinario que he tenido. Me sorprendiste por completo y todo se hizo añicos mi mente." Él le acarició detrás de la oreja, y ella no pudo evitar una risita en el acto delicado, cariñoso, "¿Qué he hecho yo para que merecerte?"

_Me hago la misma pregunta acerca de ti todos los días._ Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Que era todo para ella. Pero ella nunca fue elocuente con las palabras, así que siempre quiso mostrarse a través de sus acciones. "Sólo quiero hacerte feliz", dijo en voz baja.

"Soy el hombre más afortunado vivo". Se acostó a su lado, y puso a ella encima de él, situándola en su pecho: "Bueno, ya que hizo que mi cumpleaños fuera tan interesante... Me aseguraré de que su cumpleaños sea igual de memorable."

Ella arqueó una ceja. "¿Ah, sí?" levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo una sonrisa que se encrespaba sus labios: "¿Qué estás pensando, Sr. Mellark?"

"Es una sorpresa", le guiñó un ojo, sus ojos azules bailaban con diversión.

Ella suspiró y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho otra vez, disfrutando del suave ritmo de su corazón latiendo contra su oído. "Estoy deseando a que llegue."

- Fin -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Miren que tanto tiempo sin publicar algo de THG! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Largo? Por supuesto, confieso que lo he estado traduciendo desde el verano, pero pues mi internet fallaba y necesitaba un traductor de frases, mi computadora se averiaba y tenía que volver a empezar… se me olvidaba guardarlo .! Lamentablemente, la autora borro la historia en ingles u.u Pero bueno, ya está aquí en español… ¡como lo tenía tan pendiente! Ha sido mi primera traducción, así qué pues, understend me?

Espero lo hagan disfrutado como yo, ¡saludos!

p.d ¿reviews? Necesito criticas y tomatazos, ya saben… ;D


End file.
